The present application is directed to unique apparatus, systems, and methods involving an electric power generator driven by an internal combustion engine.
A generator set (genset) typically includes an electric power generator together with an internal combustion engine structured to mechanically drive the generator to produce electricity. Genset implementation varies greatly, including both mobile and stationary applications, primary and standby/backup power, controlled and uncontrolled environments, and the like. In many applications it is desired that the genset operate outdoors, being able to tolerate environmental extremes of temperature, humidity, precipitation, and the like. Alternatively or additionally, there is often a desire to minimize noise emanating from the genset, while maintaining a sufficiently small genset form factor; improve genset efficiency, maintainability, reliability, and/or manufacturability; provide operator-friendly input/output genset interfacing; and other sought-after features. Among other challenges, the variability in genset hardware and applications introduces the need for variable cooling schemes, including the use of a number of different cooling fans in various configurations and with different control elements and speed requirements. Accordingly, there remains an ongoing need for further contributions in this area of technology.